Years LaterStory By Leolover101
by invincibleweirdox
Summary: This is a Twilight twist written by Leolover101. She has asked me to publish it as she is having trouble doing it herself. So far it's good. I recommend you guys read it and leave a comment!:


Chapter one The Big Day

When I (Izzy swan) was 12 my cousin Isabella swan moved to forks I was very sad ….. Till last week I got a phone call from my dad (Montey Hubble swan) saying that I could not live where I do now. 123 Madison Dr. I asked why, he said because someone or something is after him and he doesn't want me to get hurt so he asked if I want to stay with anyone in the family so I said Charlie and Isabella swan his brother and niece so back to today the 20th of July four more days till my birthday (yea) anyway  
>So I was having a little trouble getting my ummm…..twenty suitcases off the plane to the pain when there she was Isabella and a lot of people behind and next to her. One of the boys ran and help me with my bags another ran to help me over to the rest of the crowed I felt faint I slowly moved and then I fell to the left where the boy was and he pick me up when we got to the crowed I looked up no one talked for a minute<br>"Hello Izzy I'm Isabella and this is my dad" Isabella said after she was done talking she looked up at a man behind her  
>"This is Edward and this is Jacob and this is Alice and this is Rosalie and this is Carilse and this is Esme and this is Jasper and the boy who is carrying you is Emmett " she said<br>"I am not a boy I am a man" Emmett said  
>"Nice to meet you all I am Izzy I guess you guys knew that aha…, anyway uncle Charlie will I be going to school here" I asked<br>"no your dad said I must not put you in any school but Carilse well be teaching you all you need to know and Jacob will pick you up after school or your lesson today" Charlie said Emmett put me down  
>"Yeah and when I pick you up I will take you to meet some of my friends too" Jacob said as he came close to me<br>"Yes and what do you want to learn" Carilse asked  
>"Can I learn how to be a vampire" I asked everyone but Jacob looked surprised Jacob only laughed<br>"Where did you get that from'' Edward asked  
>"It's a thing in my book the great vampire escape it's a old, old book but it's a great book" I said I placed my hand on my suitcase<br>"What else are you reading" Alice asked me  
>"Well I am also reading my life as a werewolf ….I want to meet a vampire and a werewolf" I said with a small smile Isabella look at everyone but her dad everyone nodded at her she came close to my ear<br>"Maybe you will when we get to your school we will show you" she said into my ear  
>"O….k…." I said back into her ear Emmett help me to the car I got into an old orange truck I loved it the car.<br>When we got to the house Emmett help me but only Rosalie Alice Emmett Edward jasper and Jacob were there  
>"So what did you mean by you will show me" I asked as we went inside<br>"Ok guys are you ready" she yelled everyone yelled back yes  
>"Everyone but Jacob is a vampire" she said<br>"Really and Jacob what are you" I asked with a weird look on my face  
>"I am a …werewolf" he said<br>"Really so you guys don't mind showing me then" I said with both hands on my hips  
>"I don't mind and if Edward doesn't mind then let's go out side"<br>When we got outside I was surprise because Edward moved so fast I mean he was by Alice one second then the next he was by Isabella  
>"Jacob show me" I said<br>Jacob had a towel in his hand then he through it at Isabella  
>He turn and then Jacob was gone he was a wolf a huge wolf<br>"big puppy" I said as I ran up and hugged the wolf he flipped his head back and I was now on his back I grabbed his soft ears and played with them then I pulled not to hard and boom we were running through the forest I laded my head on his head .  
>"I love this. Its so fun Jake stop there is water down below" I said<br>Jake don't stop this is fun I would love to go in to the water I thought  
>Whatever you'd like sweetie he thought<br>Wow how did you do that and you called me sweetie  
>Yeah I called you sweetie you're my new little girl and it comes with being a wolf have you meet Renesmee<br>No but the water jump Jake jump  
>Got it<br>When he jump I fell off and fell in to the water and when I was in the water I got hit in the head

When I woke up Jake and Carilse were standing over me  
>"She's awake" Jake said<br>"What happened" I asked  
>"You fell and hit you head on a rock" Carilse said<p>

"Oh"

"Jake take Izzy back and tell Esme to meet me at Bella's"


End file.
